vartareenfandomcom-20200215-history
Magic
With the exception of the Poi’Mareath all people must use a godstone to channel magic. With training and focus anyone can learn to perform this art. Each stone is used to create magic related to the god it came from. For example Li-Shara’s godstone creates water magic and a godstone of Ghuramor would be able to manipulate stone. There are two schools of practice. First is Unamancy, which is usually practiced by wizards. As such this magic is also called wizardry. This form of magic consumes the stone instantly. It is used to create one singular powerful spell that can be made easier through concentration. This form is the most common. It is taught to soldiers in armies and the members of all the gods orders. Example of spells created through unamancy are a large blast of lightning that could level a house, making a whole field fertile, pacifying a whole crowd, or parting a river. Unamancy can also be used to create small spells. But no matter what the godstone is consumed. The second type of magic is Incantry which is much more rare. It is taught in old monasteries by wise monks and in remote outposts by ancient clans. Incantry is the art of trapping magic and releasing it slowly. This is done in one of two ways. The first is to draw a pattern on a surface or object to hold the magic. A proper vessel must be used to hold the magic. For a more controlled but dangerous version, sorcerers draw tattoos on their body. Then they put the magic in the ink and release it on command. Instead of pacifying a whole crowd they can sway the thoughts of one person many times. Both Unamancy and Incantry can be made easier by chanelling magic through specific materials. Domain of the Stones Day: The sun and what it’s illumination is the domain of Yaerrin. He is the patron of scholars and those who seek knowledge. Magic from day stones can be used for spells of light, truth, and creation. Earth: The domain of Ghuramor is the earth and he is the patron of artists and builders. Earth stones can be used for spells relating to plants, animals, stones, and beauty. Mind: Emotions and the mind are the domain of Cainar and he is the patron of actors and merchants. Mind stones can be used for spells relating to feelings of both joy and despair. Night: Selviir is the goddess of Night and the deity of those who sneak and lie. Her night stones can be used for spells of darkness and deception. Sea: The domain of Li-Shara is the ocean and she is the patron of explorers and frontiersmen. Because of this sea stones can be used for spells relating to both the seas and to movement and resilience. Sky: The domain of Rallia is the sky and she is the patron of soldiers and farmers. As such sky stones can be used both for spells relating to storms and relating to strength and order. Examples of Powerful Spells * In Aep 438 Miles used a night stone to cast shadows directly over the faces of three soldiers. * In AeP 441 Caid used a day stone in a night ambush to light up an entire battlefield as if it were day. * In Aep 441 Tlaloc used an earth stone to collapse the roof a Burning Palm citadel. * In AeP 446 Sylvie used an ocean stone to create a strong outward current around her raft to protect it against a Siren. * In Nezus of AeP 446, Veldud used a season stone to rearrange a section of tunnels below Tarabrenth Shamanism Shamanism is the study of how locations and events affect magic and the likelihood of a godstone appearing. To gain the bonuses to magic you must take a talent. However everyone can benefit from the bonus to finding godstones. Shamanism is also called the magic of place and does not always directly correlate to godstones. For example many people from Spring Dale are naturally able to charm foreigners. This is because they grew up in proximity to Cainar. An example of a place that augments magic but does not draw it’s source from a god is The Glade in Northern Carufell. Locations * Bog: Night magic is more powerful here. * City: Emotion magic is more powerful here. People in Spring Dale are also more likely to have a mind stone. * Desert: Day magic is more powerful in deserts and day stones are more likely to appear in Cherak. * Mountain: The mountains are the domain of Rallia and Ghuramor. Both earth and sky magic are more powerful here. Four of the gods also reside in various mountain ranges over Var’Tareen. The Spiked Peaks have a higher chance to gather earth and sky stones. The Northern mountains have a higher chance to gather night stones. And the mountains of Cherak have an increased likelihood of gathered day stones. * No Man’s Land: Land that belongs to no country is the epitome of the independence Li-Shara represents. Her magic can be made more powerful in such areas. * Open Seas: Magic on the open seas favors sea magic. That form can be augmented here. In addition the Southern Isles have more sea stones than other oceans. * Plains: Ground exposed to the open sky is favorable to day magic. Spells of those nature can benefit from shamanism. * Underground: Places underground are conduits of earth magic. Earth spells can be more powerful here. Events * Summer: During summer day magic can be more powerful. * War: Nations at war are places of high tension. In such an event emotion magic can be made more powerful. * Winter: The winter is the time of Selviir. Night magic can benefit from shamanism during this time. Enchantment For Human Enchantment and monsters see Living Creations Enchanting is the act of permanently altering an item. Knowledge of enchantments has been passed down for centuries during the War of Ascendance and much research has been done after to learn more about this art. Even so there are only a limited number of ways to enchant items. Each enchantment requires a certain number of godstones and some additional item. Merging these components and the desired enchantment item and binding them with magic is what causes the permanent change. The number of godstones required to enchant is always prime. Multiple enchantments can be placed on a single item but the total number of godstones used must still be a prime number. The difficulty, time, and strain vary by the number of godstones. Once an item is enchanted it can not be enchanted again. Enchanting is a form of Unamancy. There are 45 publically known enchantments but many scholars and magicians believe there are many more waiting to be found. Famous Enchanted Items * Ghuramor’s Emerald Paintbrush Perhaps an example of the most unique enchanted item. The paintbrush was both made and enchanted by the god himself. It has a silver handle and a solid emerald head. It is said that when the brush is used the paint will move and twirl with the will of the god as he paints. The resulting painting moves slowly for all time. The most famous mural painted by Ghuramor with this brush is the floor of the Kaiser’s throne room in Dorlon. It depicts the first Kaiser’s coronation. Beams of painted golden light slowly move from the painted crown towards the walls. * Roadani Sun Amulets The most common enchanted item is the Sun Amulets of the Roadani Military. These bronze amulets protect from the dangers of the sun. Though the wearer still feels the oppressive heat their skin will not burn from the desert star. Though nearly every Roadani has one the secret to their creation is hidden and well guarded by the military mages. * Tempest’s Claw This is the most famous weapon in Var’Tareen. It was the spear that Rallia used to slay Ghendar. After her ascendance she enchanted it with the guidance of Remin, to protect her and her allies. Stories claim it creates great winds that throws projectiles aside and disperses magic attacks. While the Storm Queen holds her claw no arrow or spell can harm her or those she protects. * Kretyyl’s Breath Curek the Iron Eye was the most infamous pirate of the Southern Isles. He was a prominent magician and ruthless captain. His ship was Kretyyl’s Breath. It's hull was enchanted with Stonestrength and unbreakable by normal means. Curek’s preferred method of sinking other ships was ramming Kretyyl’s Breath through the other boat. For this his name was feared and Kretyyl’s Breath was the weapon he wielded. Known Magicians * Caid * Curek * Henrus Kline * Krin Vash'Neer * Miles * Morgar * Oruc Chalishan * Remin * Sylvie * Tal * The Mage * Thèandìl * Tlaloc Category:Magic Category:World Information